In the field of electro-optics, many systems employ devices for discerning the frequency of received radiant energy. For example, a source of optical radiant energy, such as a laser, may provide a narrow, monochromatic beam that can be used for communication or other data transfer. In most receiver systems compatible with such a source it is necessary, or at least desirable, to determine the frequency or related characteristic of the beam for direct readout or utilization by receiver circuitry. The present invention provides a direct and simple technique for obtaining the frequency or color characteristic of an incident beam of optical radiation.
Prior systems involve a greater quantity of components and complexity, and most often involve processing delays. The delays are intentionally designed into the system to store the pulse or portions of a continuous wave beam so that it may be retrieved at a later time and interrogated. Real-time processing is advantageous because it operates continuously to provide up-to-the-moment information.